Positive Voltage
Positive Voltage, also known as Positive V,' '''is a music project founded in 2012 by producer and DJ Julian Lyons. Originally a solo project of Julian, it became a duo in 2017 when singer and YouTuber Hugo Serinese joined Julian and the two began recording music together under the name. The duo is well known for 2017's "Make Da Remix", a remix song featuring dialogue from the popular web series ''Baman Piderman, and their 2018 single "The Fortnite Song", which currently has over 100,000 listens on Spotify as of October 2019. Prior to Hugo joining, the project was Julian's main musical alias, and releases under the name were mostly instrumental electronic dance music and occasional remixes of popular songs. After Hugo joined their musical style became more pop fused with EDM, with Julian being the main producer and both Julian and Hugo recording vocals. In 2016 Julian released his first solo album under Positive Voltage, "Waterslide", and in 2019 Hugo and Julian released their debut album as a duo "Here Come The Bros". The duo went on a hiatus for 7 months until a preview of a new song by Positive Voltage was released in December 2019. History Julian Lyons was born on September 19, 2001 in Burlington, Vermont. Growing up as a kid, he always loved music and was a huge fan of musical groups such as The Black Eyed Peas, Arcade Fire and OK Go. He got his start making electronic music at an early age using his OLPC laptop using an app known as "Bam Bam Jam". When he was 10 years old, he started making music using the popular music software GarageBand on his stepmom's computer, around the time he had discovered a recent interest in audio equipment. Julian came up with the name Positive Voltage when he was in Montreal with his dad and his stepmom's family and decided to make it his alias. In 2013 he made a song called "Chicken Wicka Wicka", which was later released in 2015 on his speaker YouTube channel and on Soundcloud in 2017 along with a remix. In 2015 when he was in 8th grade, he got a new MacBook Air and started using GarageBand again, this time making EDM using the updated Apple Loops, whom he posted a video of on Facebook in October 2015. In November 2015 he released his first track publicly as Positive Voltage, a remix of Sunrise from the popular web game Incredibox, which Julian later revealed was made in 2014. In December 2015 he released a remix of Skyclad by Alvin Risk on Soundcloud and YouTube. In February 2016 he released his debut EP "Voltage Makes The Globe Go Round". The EP consisted of tracks he made in late 2015 - early 2016 using GarageBand's Apple Loops. Shortly after he released a remix of his social studies teacher's song "SBL Rap". In early May 2016 he announced his debut album "Waterslide", which was released in July of that year. In June 2016 he created a drum and bass side project called Zenith, which was named after an event that he DJ'ed. He then followed it up with many singles released throughout late 2016- early 2017 including "Good Cop", "2001", and "Futurefunk". In June 2017 he released his first collaboration with his friend and later music partner Hugo Serinese, which was a remix of his song "Anti-Bullying Rap" featuring new lyrics written by Hugo. The two would go on to record several songs throughout the rest of 2017. In December 2017, Hugo became an official member of Positive Voltage after they released their song "The Voice". Early 2018 saw Hugo and Julian releasing several popular songs, but they would see their breakout in May 2018 with "The Fortnite Song", which currently has over 90,000 listens on Spotify as of October 2019. In June 2018, they announced their album "Here Come The Bros". The rest of 2018 saw Julian and Hugo making songs based off of popular video games including Bendy and the Ink Machine and Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. The 4th quarter of 2018 saw a shift in Julian's music style as he began working more on instrumental electronic music. Around this time he created 3 other side projects for his more electronic music: RØBØ, Dubline, and Brooklyn Breaks, in addition to Positive Voltage. However, music would not be released under these projects untill 2019. In December 2018, Lil Emo's debut single "Hold Me Tight" was released on the Positive Voltage Soundcloud, the first emo rap song on the page. Several other Lil Emo singles and his debut EP "Extasee" were all released through Positive Voltage. In February 2019, Julian announced that Here Come The Bros would be released in April of that year. In March he confirmed the official release date of April 17, 2019. Shortly after the release of the album's single "Stargirl" the duo went on hiatus. However, there have been several releases under Julian's other projects including RØBØ and Dubline, as well as many collaborative releases with the Modern Family collective. In July 2019 Julian changed the Soundcloud name to simply just his name in lowercase. In December 2019, he changed his Soundcloud name again to "pv music inc". He also released a preview of a new Positive Voltage song, under the title of "positive voltage is still alive", which is most likely the unofficial title of the song as the song's lyrics are "I keep on rollin", which is probably the official title of the song.